


Finding Your Way

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is lost without a superhero identity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Your Way

Bruce was back. Tim tried to convince himself that was all that really mattered. But he could never be Robin again and that hurt. It hurt a lot. He couldn't be Red Robin either not now. So here he was without an identity, without a mission, without a mentor. He had never felt so lost in his entire life.

Dick tried to convince him there was life after Robin. Tim didn't believe him. When Dick became Nightwing he still had the Titans. Tim on the other hand had alienated everyone he'd ever known. Dick didn't seem like he was going to give up anytime soon. So it didn't come as a surprise when his doorbell rang. The surprise was who was on the other side of the door, Roy Harper.

That was the moment that Tim knew there really would be a life after Robin. Because as far as Roy had fallen he had climbed back twice as high. And if anyone could show Tim the path back into the light it would be him.


End file.
